


Annoying Angel Pays Off

by hulettwyo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulettwyo/pseuds/hulettwyo
Summary: Spike has a plan, but will he get what he wants, or will things go pear-shaped like they usually do?This fic is rated NC-17 for depictions of sexual activity and torture.





	1. Chapter 1

Annoying Angel Pays Off

Chapter One – Not Since Budapest

 

Angel glared across the table at the blond and growled, “I swear, Spike, if you don’t knock it off right now…”

Spike smirked insolently then spun the pen noisily on the smooth table top… again. “What’re you gonna do, Peaches? Spank me?”

Angel slapped a hand down on the table and barked in a tone that brooked absolutely no argument, “Everybody out. Now!” Lorne, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley all jumped to their feet while Spike stood slowly from his chair. Angel growled, “Except Spike. I need to have a ‘discussion’ with my Childe.” His tone changed, turning into a Sire’s command as he said quietly, “Sit down, boy.”

Spike shivered in anticipation and dropped back into his chair. This was what he’d been waiting for since he’d been made corporeal. It looked like doing every little thing he could think of to annoy Angel since he’d been spit out of the amulet was finally going to pay off. Not that annoying Angel wasn’t fun in its own right, but this… Spike shivered again.

The others quickly made their way out of the room, Lorne stopping in the doorway long enough to say, “I’ll have Harmony clear your schedule for… the rest of the day?” Angel nodded curtly and Lorne dipped his head in acknowledgement. “I’ll also explain to the rest of the group that this…” he waved vaguely at the two vampires, “…isn’t anything they need to worry about. It’s a demon thing.” Angel nodded again and Lorne winked at Spike. “Have fun, Crumbcake.”

Spike grinned. “Plan on it, Green Jeans.”

When the door was closed, Spike turned back to see a glowering Angel getting to his feet. “Upstairs, boy. Move.”

Spike nodded acquiescence and got to his feet, hurrying through the office to the elevator. Angel stepped in beside him and when the doors slid shut, he turned and stepped in front of Spike, looming over the smaller man. “You’ve been asking for this since you got here. You want it that bad?”

Spike nodded, his mouth dry as he looked up into the dark-haired vampire’s face. He cleared his throat and whispered, “Yes, Sire. Please.”

“We haven’t done that since Budapest, over a hundred years ago. And we both have souls now. We shouldn’t want it.”

“I know that and I don’t care. I don’t just want it, Angel, I need it, and I think you do, too. We’ve both been driftin’ since we got ourselves all souled up and we need to…”

“Re-forge our family bond.” Spike nodded and Angel sighed. “What about Buffy?”

Spike quirked an eyebrow. “What about ‘er? She’s got nothin’ to do with this. It’s a family matter.”

“I know, but…”

“Neither one of us is with her, Angel, and even if we were, it still wouldn’t make a difference. It’s demon business, not human business.”

“I know that, too, but if she finds out…”

“That we’ve shagged? She already knows.”

Angel’s eyes widened and he gasped, “How?”

Spike shrugged. “I told her. We talked ‘bout a lot of things that last night in Sunnyhell. She didn’t have a problem with it, if that’s worryin’ you. Made her hot, actually, thinkin’ ‘bout us together. Think she liked the bit ‘bout the spankin’ the most. She’d probably want to watch if she were here.” He leaned close and said in a conspiratorial whisper, “Nearly shagged me blind after I told her.”

Angel swallowed hard then turned and punched the button for the penthouse. “I don’t have any supplies, Spike. I wasn’t planning on this.”

Spike smirked and reached into his pockets. “Got it covered, Sire.” He pulled a large tube of lube from one pocket and a pair of handcuffs from the other. “They’re not iron manacles, but they’ll do, I reckon. Had ‘em magicked so I won’t be able to break ‘em.”

Angel closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists at his sides. When he opened his eyes, they were dark with lust and need. He took the lube and cuffs from Spike’s hands. “You forgot something, boy.”

Spike dipped back into his pocket with a shake of his head. “No, I didn’t.” He held up a cock ring. “Bit fancier than the last one.”

Angel took it as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. He stepped out and tossed the lube onto the couch then turned and stalked off toward his bedroom. “I want you stripped and kneeling there when I get back.”

Spike wasted no time. He shrugged out of his duster, tossing it over a chair, then kicked his boots off, not caring where they landed. His t-shirt floated to the floor, quickly followed by his jeans. He reached down and stroked himself a few times, not at all surprised to find his cock hard enough to pound nails. It had been quite a while since he’d been shagged properly… well, by a bloke, at any rate. The last time had been in the 50s. He and Dru had picked up a hot little Italian boy to play with for a few days, until Dru had snapped his neck in a fit of jealousy over the number of times he’d had his dick up Spike’s arse.

Spike had just started for the couch when Angel stepped out of his bedroom. His predatory look of anticipation nearly made Spike climax on the spot. Angel walked over to the couch, still fully clothed, and sat down, scowling at the younger vampire. “You’re not where I told you to be, boy.”

Spike hurried over to kneel in front of Angel. “I’m sorry, Sire.” Angel held up what he’d gone into his room to get – a large antique hair brush – and Spike’s eyes widened. “Is that?”

Angel nodded. “Darla’s brush. The one I used on you in Budapest.”

“You kept it? All this time? Why?”

Angel lifted a shoulder in a slight shrug, “Sentimental value, I guess,” then he smacked the brush down hard on his thigh. Spike jumped at the loud cracking sound and Angel said quietly, “That’ll be fifteen strokes for being a general pain in my ass these past few weeks and five for disobeying me, boy, but first…” He set the brush down on the couch cushion then reached out, quickly fastening the ring tightly around the base of Spike’s cock. “You don’t get to come until I say so.” Spike shivered and Angel said, “Assume the position.”

Spike crawled up onto the couch and across Angel’s lap, his cock pressed between his belly and Angel’s thigh. His hip pressed against Angel’s also hard cock and Angel moaned quietly as he picked up the brush. “Count them, boy.”

He slapped the back of the brush down on Spike’s right cheek and Spike yelped, “One, Sire!”

By the time Spike shouted, “Twenty, Sire!” his ass was a fiery red and he desperately needed to come. He panted and rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against Angel’s leg.

Angel put the brush down and stroked a hand over Spike’s inflamed skin then smacked his left cheek. “How many strokes do you deserve for making a mess of my penthouse?”

Spike pressed his forehead into the cushion with a moan then murmured, “Five, Sire?”

Angel continued to stroke, trailing his fingers into Spike’s crack and across his hole. He pressed against the tight ring of muscle and Spike rolled his hips again. Angel reached for the lube and flicked the lid, coating two fingers before returning them to Spike’s backside. He slowly slid one finger in then thrust gently, working Spike open. The second finger joined the first and Angel pressed a fingertip against Spike’s prostate.

Spike pushed back against Angel’s hand and panted, “Please, Sire.”

Angel removed his fingers, causing Spike to whimper at the loss, and picked up the brush. “All right, since you said ‘please,’ but I think I’ll give five strokes per article of clothing strewn around my living room.”

He brought the brush down just under Spike’s right cheek and Spike moaned, “One, Sire.”

Nineteen strokes later, Spike whimpered, “Twenty, Sire. Please. I need to come.”

“You’ll get to, boy, eventually, but you know I have to come first.”

Spike nodded against the cushion and slid off Angel’s lap to a kneeling position on the floor in front of him. Angel leaned forward, looking hard at the tears on Spike’s face. “Are you all right, William? We can stop this if…”

Spike smiled slightly. “Your bloody soul’s tweakin’ you, isn’t it?” Angel nodded and Spike lifted a hand, resting it on Angel’s knee. “I’m fine, Angel, I promise. Haven’t been spanked like that since Budapest and I’d forgotten how much that bloody brush hurts. Now, if you want me to swallow your cock, you’ll need to get out of your kit.”

Angel looked down at his leg and smiled wryly at the wet patch on his thigh. “Need to anyway. Somebody made a mess of my pants.”

Spike smirked and sat back on his feet, wincing as his heels dug into his sore ass, then looked down at his leaking cock. “Told you I need to come.” He looked back up at Angel then nodded to the handcuffs. “Put those on and fuck my face… Sire.”

Angel stood, snatching up the handcuffs as he did, and bent over Spike, securing his wrists behind his back with the cuffs. He straightened up and opened his pants, letting them slide down his legs. “Kneel up, boy, and put that mouth to its proper use.”

Spike lifted himself off his feet and leaned forward, nuzzling at Angel’s heavy balls. He licked and sucked them into his mouth then licked up Angel’s shaft before gently taking only the head into his mouth. Angel growled and grabbed Spike’s head in his hands then thrust forward. Spike swallowed, taking Angel to the hilt, then moaned around the flesh in his throat.

Angel drew back then slammed forward again. “Forgot how good you look like this, on your knees with my cock in your mouth. Should keep you like this all the time.” Spike’s eyes drifted shut as Angel roughly used him, holding his head tight and thrusting with abandon. Angel panted, “Look at me, boy,” and Spike opened his eyes, gazing up into the dark eyes of his Sire. Angel howled and thrust forward, releasing deep in Spike’s throat.

Spike swallowed, drinking down his Sire’s essence, and his demon purred in satisfaction. This was what he’d been missing.

Angel released Spike’s head and collapsed onto the couch, still panting. Spike licked his lips and swallowed several times then rasped, “That didn’t give you enough happiness to detach that soul, did it, Peaches?”

Angel shook his head wearing a sad smile. “Soul’s still there, Spike. Doing these things to you won’t give me perfect happiness because I feel too guilty about it. I know I shouldn’t like hurting you, using you… but I do.”

Spike smiled. “Good, ‘cause while broody you can be a buggerin’ twat at times, I much prefer you to your bug-shaggin’ crazy counterpart. He wasn’t quite right that time in Sunnydale, wantin’ to send the whole bleedin’ world to hell.” He shuffled forward on his knees and leaned down over Angel’s lap, licking lightly at Angel’s deflated cock. “Have I been punished enough to come, Sire?”

Angel rested a hand on Spike’s head, keeping it in his lap, and said, “Bring me off again and we’ll see, boy.”

Spike set to work, quickly bringing Angel back to full hardness before swallowing him down, his nose buried in Angel’s crinkly curls. Neither one heard the elevator doors open, but they both heard Wesley’s startled gasp of, “Good Lord! What is going on in here?”


	2. Things Take a Turn

Annoying Angel Pays Off

Chapter Two – Things Take a Turn

 

Angel jumped, the hand on Spike’s head falling limply to the couch cushion beside him as he started to stammer, “Wes! This… uh… this isn’t what it looks like.”

Spike lifted his head with a chuckle and looked over his shoulder at the man standing directly behind him, staring at his bruised and reddened ass. “It’s exactly what it looks like, Percy. I’m suckin’ off my Sire. When I’ve made him come again, he’ll most likely paddle my arse a bit more ‘fore he fills it with his cock.” Spike lifted up and turned slightly. “Thought Lorne was gonna explain to you lot ‘bout this.”

Wesley backed up a step. “He, well… all he said was not to bother you, but… I had something important to discuss, and…” He looked pleadingly at Angel. “I assumed you’d only be shouting at Spike, not…” he waved vaguely at the two vampires, one naked with a clearly spanked ass, one with his pants around his ankles, and both with glaringly hard penises.

“Shaggin’ me?” Spike glanced at Angel, who was sitting there wearing a mortified expression, then he turned back to Wesley. “It’s a vampire thing that you probably wouldn’t understand, Wes. We’re not just shaggin’, he’s punishin’ an errant Childe. His demon needs it. My demon needs it. It’s how family members of the vampire persuasion bond.” He nodded at the elevator. “Now, you can either join in or sod off, but I’ve things to be gettin’ on with. I’ve got to get him off ‘fore he’ll allow me to get off.” Spike turned back to Angel and leaned down, making sure to wiggle his ass at Wesley as he swallowed Angel’s cock again and started bobbing his head.

Angel’s eyes rolled up and his head fell to the back of the couch as his hands came up to help guide Spike’s movements. Wesley stood there, his trousers starting to feel a bit tight as he watched the two vampires, then he whispered, “Did you say ‘join in?’”

Angel’s head snapped up as Spike let go of his cock with a wet slurp. Spike looked over his shoulder again. “You’ll have to ask Angel if he’ll let you, but…” he nodded to the lube on the couch, “I wouldn’t mind your cock up my arse while Angel’s is down my throat.”

Wesley looked unsure and Spike grinned over at him. “You went to a private boarding school, Percy. Don’t even try to tell me you’ve never buggered anyone.”

Wesley’s cheeks flushed and he dropped his gaze to the floor at his feet. “Well, yes, but…”

“It’s just sex, ya git. Won’t make a difference in our relationship, and you can still chase Fred. You two would make a right nice couple. Now get over here and shag me.”

Angel groaned as Spike took him deep again then said, “You have my permission, Wes. Use my Childe.” Wesley gulped loudly and Spike waggled his ass enticingly, smirking around Angel’s cock when he heard Wesley take tentative steps toward the couch. Angel nodded at the lube. “Don’t hurt him, though. That’s for me to do.”

Wesley nodded with a murmured, “Yes, yes. Quite,” and picked up the lube then fumbled with his pants. When he had them open he generously slicked two fingers and stepped up behind Spike, sliding them into the vampire slowly and with caution. His fingertips bumped Spike’s prostate and Spike moaned around the cock in his throat. That seemed to encourage Wesley and he started thrusting faster, eventually inserting a third finger. When Spike was properly prepared, he knelt behind the vampire and carefully lined himself up, pushing forward in a slow, steady thrust. Grasping Spike’s hips, he pulled back then started thrusting with long, deep strokes.

Spike could tell Angel was close, so he backed off a little, hoping to hold off his release to coincide with Wesley’s. He’d never been so full and he loved it. Being stuffed at both ends was making his demon giddy, and if Wes kept up the assault on his prostate, Spike wasn’t sure the ring would keep him from shooting his load all over Angel’s expensive carpet.

The increase in the speed of Wesley’s thrusts and his harsh panting signaled that he was close, so Spike redoubled his efforts on Angel’s cock and was rewarded with the two men releasing into him at the same time. Their shouts of completion intermingled and echoed around the penthouse as Angel’s hands tightened almost painfully on his head and Wesley slammed into him, pushing him further onto Angel’s cock.

Spike was held immobile between the two as they twitched and panted and he thought he’d like to do this again – as often as possible.

Wesley released his hold first, sliding slowly out of Spike and backing away to sit on the coffee table. Angel lifted Spike’s head away from his groin and gently pushed him back to sit on his feet. Wesley cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, “I would… that was… thank you, Angel, for allowing me to…”

Angel waved a hand. “No problem, Wes, but I’d appreciate it if you kept this between us.”

Wesley nodded. “Of course.”

Spike chuckled quietly and looked over his shoulder at Wesley. “Don’t I get a thank you, Percy? Was my arse you were balls-deep in.”

Wesley’s cheeks heated in a blush and he looked down at his knees. “I… uh… wasn’t sure if that would be appropriate, considering I had to obtain permission from Angel to… uh…”

Angel laughed. “You can talk to him, Wes. Treat him like you always do.”

“The only time you need permission from Angel for anythin’ is when you want another go at my arse.” Spike leered at Wesley, causing him to blush again. “At least when I’m bein’ punished. Although, if you want to bend me over your desk and have your way with me...” Spike licked his lips and Wesley’s blush deepened. “I’d be willin’.”

Angel growled and Spike turned to look at him. “What? My body’s my own, Peaches. I’m free to give it to whomever I choose.”

Angel spoke to Wesley, ignoring Spike altogether, “Please excuse us, Wes.”

Wesley stood, hurriedly tucking himself in and fastening his pants. “Yes, of course, Angel. I’ll just… uh…”

“I’ll be down to discuss whatever it was you wanted to talk about in a few hours.”

Wesley moved toward the elevator. “All right. I’ll see you then.” He stepped into the elevator and pushed the button.

When the doors had closed, Angel turned his attention to Spike. “Turn around and bend over the table, boy.” He picked up the brush.

Spike gulped quietly at the tone of Angel’s voice and did as he’d been told. The wood of the table was cool against his chest as he laid his torso across it, being careful to keep his hard cock well clear of the edge. He heard Angel stand up and strip out of his clothes then step closer. Spike yelped loudly when the brush was brought down hard and he gasped, “One, Sire!”

“No need to count these, boy. I’ll stop when I’m satisfied and not one stroke before.” He brought the brush down again and Spike yelled then gritted his teeth, pressing his forehead to the table. He’d apparently done something to piss Angel off, and he had a sneaking suspicion it was offering himself to Wesley outside the confines of a punishment.

Spike lost count of the strokes in the upper twenties when his ass started to go numb from the repeated blows. He wouldn’t be able to sit properly – or, most likely, at all – for a week or better, but he sincerely doubted that Angel was going to allow him to sit anyway. The comment about keeping him on his knees flitted through Spike’s mind and he highly suspected he’d be spending the next several days, possibly weeks, naked and on his knees in Angel’s penthouse. To be honest, he wasn’t much fussed about that. Even though the spanking was bordering on agonizing, Spike felt more wanted and loved than he had in ages, because someone – a person he loved a great deal, even if they spent most of their time snarking at each other – had their attention focused solely on him.

The brush clattered to the table next to Spike’s head and Angel’s hand slid slowly over Spike’s fiery red skin. “Gonna fuck you now, boy, then I’m gonna go talk to Wes.” He slid into Spike with a harsh thrust, pushing Spike further onto the table, his cock slamming into the edge. Spike grunted in pain and Angel grabbed a handful of Spike’s hair and jerked him upright. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Spike’s cock then laid it on the tabletop before pressing Spike back down, sandwiching the organ between the table and Spike’s belly.

Angel grasped Spike’s hips and started sawing in and out of him, making sure to hit his prostate on every thrust. Spike was grunting right along with Angel, but he fell silent when Angel said, “You’re mine. You will NOT...” hard thrust to punctuate the word “…give your body to anyone else without my express permission.” Angel lifted Spike up by his hair again and wrapped an arm around his chest as he rolled his hips. Spike felt fangs at his neck and Angel’s other hand on his cock as Angel whispered, “Come now, boy.” Angel released the ring as he sank his fangs to the gum line in Spike’s flesh.

Spike howled, his balls nearly turning themselves inside out as he climaxed, his seed pattering down on the table and the carpet on the other side. Angel took deep draws of Spike’s blood, extending his orgasm, then slid his fangs out and licked the wounds closed. The only things holding Spike up were Angel’s arm around his torso and the cock he was impaled on. He’d gone completely boneless after one of the most intense orgasms of his entire existence.

Angel lowered him to the table then grasped his hips again, slamming into him with what seemed to be anger as he repeated with each thrust, “Mine.” A dozen or so thrusts later, Angel’s grip tightened on Spike’ s hips and he arched back, roaring at the ceiling as he released deep inside his Childe.

Suddenly, Spike was upright again with Angel’s fangs buried in his throat. Angel was snarling as he drew hard pulls of Spike’s blood. Black spots started appearing in Spike’s vision and he vaguely heard Angel growl, “Mine!” as everything went dark.

 

XXXX

Spike woke on his stomach in Angel’s bed, cuffed to the headboard. His ass hurt – a lot – and it felt full. He shifted slightly and realized why. There was a plug shoved up his arse. He sighed. “Bugger.”

Spike startled when Angel said from behind him, “All right, if you insist.” Spike felt the bed shift as Angel knelt between his spread legs then grasped his hips and jerked him onto his knees. The plug was removed and Angel slid slowly into him. “I’ve been waiting a while for you to wake up.”

Spike muttered into the mattress, “Yeah, well… being nearly drained sure takes it out of a fella.”

Angel was leisurely thrusting, long and deep, and he chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ll let you eat when I’m done. Could be a while, though. I don’t have anywhere to be until tomorrow morning.”

“I’m guessin’ that I’m not goin’ anywhere for the foreseeable future, am I?”

Angel slapped Spike’s right cheek, causing the younger vampire to yelp, and said, “You’ll be allowed to move around the penthouse, but you’re not allowed to leave it. I’ve made arrangements to that effect, so I wouldn’t try it. You won’t like what happens.” He reached around and wrapped his hand around Spike’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. “You’re not allowed clothing, either, but I don’t think you’ll mind all that much, will you, boy?”

Spike moaned in pleasure as Angel worked him. “Yeah, actually I do mind. Don’t mind the shaggin’, but it sounds like you’re makin’ me a prisoner.”

Angel ignored his comments and kept talking. “You already know about the plug, which you’ll wear whenever I’m not fucking you, and I got you a collar. It’s part of the ‘don’t try to leave the penthouse’ arrangements. If I decide to take you out, you’ll be on a leash. I got a chastity cage, too. You’ll wear that all the time, unless I allow you to take it off.”

Spike groaned. “Makin’ me your pet then, are you?”

Angel stopped stroking and his grip tightened on Spike’s cock. “Something I should have done decades ago.” He started stroking again as he continued his lazy thrusts. “You’ll kneel whenever I enter the penthouse and present your ass or mouth for my use whenever I command it.”

“Do I get any say in this?”

“No.”

“Soul’s not tweakin’ you ‘bout that at all? Forcin’ me to be your sex slave?”

Angel leaned down, his grip vice-like on Spike’s cock, and whispered into the blond’s ear. “What makes you think I still have my soul, Willie?”


	3. Kill All the Birds

Annoying Angel Pays Off

Chapter Three – Kill All the Birds

 

The next few weeks were long and painful for Spike. Angelus kept up appearances, spending several hours a day in his office running the law firm like a good little souled vampire, but the act grated on him and he’d take out his frustrations on Spike when he returned to the penthouse.

None of the team were allowed in the penthouse anymore, and Spike wondered what Angelus had told them to keep them away. He hadn’t seen any of them since Wesley had buggered him during his ill-conceived plan to bond with his Sire. That had apparently been a mistake of epic proportions, but Spike hadn’t thought a bit of kinky fun would boot Angel’s soul out of him like a bum being run out of a train station.

Spike looked down at his cock, currently encased in its cage, but he didn’t dare touch it. He’d rebelled, of course, removing the cage without permission the first time Angelus had put it on, and he’d paid dearly for it. Angelus had, apparently, done a spot of shopping while Spike had been passed out on his bed. The smooth plastic cage he currently wore had been replaced with a smaller one lined with sharp metal spikes. Angelus had pinned him face-down on the bed then had massaged his prostate, laughing at Spike’s screams of pain as his cock filled inside the small cage, driving the spikes into his sensitive flesh. He’d done that over and over for several hours until Spike was a sobbing mess, begging and promising to be good if Angelus would just stop.

He hadn’t been allowed a climax since right after he’d found out about the missing soul. He hadn’t been ‘good’ enough yet to be allowed to come when Angelus fucked him, sometimes five or six times a day, depending on his work schedule.

The elevator doors opened and Spike slid off the couch onto his knees, bowing his head and placing his hands behind his back. Angelus stepped off the elevator and barked, “On your feet, boy.”

When Spike stood and dared a look, Angelus was standing just outside the elevator holding a leash. “Come here.”

Spike walked across the room, keeping his eyes down, and stopped in front of his Sire. Angelus clipped the leash to his collar and turned toward the elevator, tugging Spike along behind him. When the door had closed he said, “I’m taking you down to my office. You’ll be under my desk with my cock in your mouth while I’m on a conference call. You will not make your presence known to anyone who might come into the room. If you do…” he nodded toward the cage, “…you’ll wear the punishment cage for the rest of the day with the vibrating plug. Am I clear?”

Spike whispered, “Yes, Sire.”

It was a long call, lasting several hours. Spike brought Angelus to climax four times, once while Wesley and Fred were seated across from the desk participating in the conversation. If they noticed anything was amiss, they didn’t mention it, even though their boss’s fingers had been twined in Spike’s hair, holding his head tightly as he shot his load down Spike’s throat.

They hadn’t made it two steps into the penthouse when Angelus growled, “Down, boy.” Spike dropped to his hands and knees and Angelus knelt behind him, ripping the plug out and slamming in with a brutal thrust. Spike yelped at the sudden burn of his entrance being stretched and Angelus slapped him hard on the ass. “Shut up.” He pushed Spike down onto his face then grabbed his hips and rocked Spike back and forth on his cock until he climaxed with a shout.

He pushed Spike off him, reinserted the plug, and barked, “Punishment room.”

Spike climbed to his feet and padded to the second bedroom. He wondered what he’d done to piss Angelus off this time. Nobody had known he was under the desk sucking Angelus off for nearly four hours, and he’d shouted or yelped in pain before, so why would that make his Sire angry? He usually enjoyed the noises Spike made when he was being fucked or beaten.

Spike stepped into the room and dropped to his knees, awaiting further instructions. He hadn’t been told which punishment he was meant to endure, and there were several to choose from. Angelus was an inventive little shit when the mood took him, it seemed. There were several specially designed pieces of furniture he’d had moved into the penthouse in the dead of night, after all the little minions had gone home. Probably the least complex was what Angelus called the ‘spanking table.’ It consisted of a waist high table with manacles fitted to the legs. Spike would be bent over it, his ankles secured to the legs, and his wrists secured to the opposite corners. He’d spent many hours bent over that table, being beaten with a variety of implements, and while it wasn’t exactly comfortable, it was the most tolerable punishment he’d endured.

Spike glanced at the newest item in the room and shuddered. Angelus had only used that one once… so far… and Spike sincerely hoped he wasn’t about to use it again.

Spike heard Angelus say, “He’s in here,” and quickly dropped his gaze to his knees. Angelus stepped into the room followed by Wesley. Spike could smell the nervousness rolling off the human and feel the anger rolling off his Sire. Was this what had pissed Angelus off? Had Wesley asked if he could shag Spike again, and because Angel had allowed it before, Angelus felt like he had to allow it again so nobody would twig to the soul being gone?

That was the only likely explanation for Wes standing in the punishment room, gaping at the array of torture items on display. He cleared his throat and said, “Thank you, Angel. I quite enjoyed the last time you allowed me to use your Childe and it’s been on my mind these past few weeks. I appreciate you allowing me to use him again.”

Angelus grunted a non-committal reply then barked, “Table, boy.” Spike rose to his feet and moved to the table, placing his legs and arms so that they could be secured.

Wesley said, “I don’t require him to be restrained, but if you…”

Angelus growled, “I require it,” and snapped the manacles around Spike’s wrists and ankles. “There’s lube in that cabinet. You have thirty minutes.”

“Very well, Angel. Thank you again.”

Angelus moved to the door and said menacingly, “You know the rules, boy. Keep your mouth shut. Not one word.” Spike nodded and Angelus closed the door.

Wesley immediately moved to Spike’s head and leaned down to whisper, “I’m sorry it took me so long to secure admittance. I’ve been trying since Angel came down to talk to me after… uh… Anyway, I fear something is wrong with him. He hasn’t been quite… himself… since that day, and with your detainment for a ‘prolonged punishment,’ as he called it, I…”

Spike hissed, “His soul’s gone. Now quit yammerin’ and get to fuckin’ me, Percy. He’ll know if you don’t, and I’ll be the one who pays for it.”

Wesley straightened up and moved to the cupboard, unfastening his pants as he went. He worked himself to full hardness, the procedure taking longer than normal because of his fear and nervousness, then he slicked himself and moved over to Spike. He removed the plug and slid carefully in, leaning down to whisper to Spike as he thrust. “I don’t think I can get you out of here just now. Angelus has the keys, but the team and I will work to get you free, Spike.”

Spike whispered over his shoulder, “Don’t worry ‘bout me. I can take whatever the ponce dishes out. Just get that bloody soul crammed back in and that’ll kill all the birds with one soddin’ stone. Maybe find a way to secure it this time, yeah? So somethin’ like this doesn’t happen again?”

“Very well. I’ll phone Willow as soon as I leave here.”

“You do that. Now fuck me, Percy. You’re runnin’ out of time.”

“I… uh… noticed you were wearing an apparatus on your… uh… would you like me to remove it so that you may climax as well?”

“No. I don’t get to come ‘till he says so. Just get your leg over then get to workin’ on that soul, all right?”

Wesley straightened up and started thrusting in earnest. He was having difficulty maintaining the mood, as it were, until Spike started moaning in pleasure from the stimulation to his prostate. Wesley climaxed with a shout about ten minutes later, collapsing onto Spike’s back. He panted harshly for a few minutes then said, “Thank you, Spike. I will work quickly to restore his soul so that we may free you.”

“You’re welcome, Wes. And when I’m out of here, the offer to bend me over your desk still stands. I’d like a shag where I can get off, too.”

Wesley cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I… uh… I will consider it.” He lifted himself off Spike then slid out of him.

He was tucking himself into his pants when Angelus opened the door and stepped into the room. “Time’s up.”

Wesley nodded and turned toward the door. “Thank you, Angel. It was quite enjoyable. I look forward to the next time.” Angelus growled quietly and Wesley stepped quickly out of the room. “I’ll just see myself out while you tend to your Childe.”

Angelus didn’t move until they heard the elevator doors slide shut then he stepped toward the wall of hanging implements. Spike knew he’d be in for a long night when he saw the one Angelus picked – a simple leather belt.


	4. Backfire

Annoying Angel Pays Off

Chapter Four – Backfire

 

The first blow cracked across his back and Spike shouted as Angelus said, “There will be no ‘next time.’ You’re mine, boy.” The leather snapped across Spike’s ass, leaving a raised red welt. “Mine.” Another strike across Spike’s lower back. “Mine.”

This went on for a while, Angelus saying, “Mine,” with every blow until Spike was nothing but welts from his shoulders to his knees. Angelus dropped the belt then opened his pants far enough to free his erection and stepped up behind Spike, sliding in with a harsh thrust. He leaned down, twined his fingers in Spike’s hair, and wrenched his head up. “Mine.”

Spike whimpered quietly, delirious with pain, and Angelus let loose of his hair. He straightened up, grasping Spike’s hips, and started slamming into him.

He climaxed with a shout and collapsed across Spike’s back. He lay there for several minutes, ignoring Spike’s small whimpers, then lifted himself back to his feet, sliding out of Spike as he backed away. He tucked himself in then dug the keys out of his pocket and released Spike from the manacles. “Clean yourself up. I want every trace of Wesley obliterated by the time I get back.”

Spike nodded weakly and lifted himself off the table. He stood, swaying precariously, and Angelus asked, “When did you eat last?”

Spike said quietly, “Not sure, Sire. Three days ago? Maybe four?”

“Why aren’t you eating?”

“There aren’t any blood bags left in my bin and you told me not to touch the ones in your bin.”

Angelus reached for Spike’s chin and took it in a firm grip as he leaned toward him with a snarl. “Why didn’t you tell me you were out of blood?”

Spike swallowed hard. “I’m only allowed to speak when you ask me a question, Sire.”

Angelus sighed then released Spike’s chin. “Go clean up then take some blood from my bin.”

Spike dipped his head and started for the door, not looking forward to a hot shower like he usually did. This one was going to hurt like a bitch. His hopes were high, though, that he wouldn’t have to endure the attentions of Angelus much longer. Once Wesley got Willow on the case – considering that she’d already re-souled the ponce twice – that pesky soul would be as good as crammed up his arse.

Spike hoped that would happen sooner rather than later. Playing the part of ‘obedient sex slave’ was getting on his last bloody nerve. The sex part of the equation wasn’t the problem; it was the obedience he was having trouble with, but since he was dealing with Angelus, he didn’t dare mouth off or be his usual belligerent self. Angelus would have no problem dragging a human – like sweet, innocent Fred – up to the punishment room to make them pay for Spike’s insolence, so Spike did what he was told, took whatever Angelus dished out, and kept his gob shut about it. His vampire body could handle the punishment, whereas a frail human body could not, and Spike wasn’t about to pile anyone else’s suffering onto his already overloaded conscience.

 

XXXX

Spike was hanging by his wrists from the chains attached to the ceiling in the punishment room as Angelus paced around behind him, muttering angrily because Wesley had asked to use Spike again. Angelus growled and flicked the short handled whip, tracing a line of fire across Spike’s low back. Spike yelled… again… then panted, trying to manage the pain. Angelus had been whipping him for nearly an hour and his back was covered in overlapping lash marks. Most were just welts, but more than a few had blood leaking sluggishly from them.

Spike wondered why Wesley needed to talk to him again. Hopefully he wanted to explain was taking so bloody long with the damn soul, but based on the angry mutterings of his Sire and the whipping he’d just endured, Spike doubted that Wesley would be seeing the inside of the penthouse anytime soon.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Angelus suddenly released the catch on the manacles, dropping him to the floor in a heap. Angelus snagged Spike’s arm and jerked him to his feet then shoved him toward a table and barked, “On your back, boy.”

Spike hitched himself up on the edge of the table then gritted his teeth and lay back. The pressure on the lash marks hurt, but at the same time, the cold metal of the table soothed some of the pain. He lifted his legs, spreading them wide, then set them in the stirrups to hold them in place before he scooted his bum down until it hung just slightly over the edge.

“Arms up, boy.” Spike lifted his arms above his head and waited while Angelus laid a leather strap across his chest. When that was tightly secured, Spike lowered his arms and Angelus locked his wrists into the manacles attached to the stirrup posts. Two more straps were laid across each thigh, securing his legs tightly into the stirrups.

When Spike was situated, Angelus removed the regular cage and replaced it with the punishment cage. The regular plug was removed and Spike hissed through his teeth when the larger vibrating plug was roughly inserted. Angelus switched the plug on and turned it to the highest setting then asked, “How long should I punish you, boy? An hour? Two?”

Spike’s cock began to fill almost immediately as the plug vibrated against his prostate, causing the spikes in the cage to press into his flesh. He gritted out, “Depends on what I’m bein’ punished for, Sire.”

“Having Wesley’s dick up your ass. So… one hour or two?”

Spike knew that no matter what he said, Angelus had already decided on two hours, so he bit back the scream that was building in his throat and managed to say, “Two, Sire, since he shagged me twice.”

Angelus smirked. “Can’t fault your logic, boy. Two hours it is. I have a meeting to go to, but I should be back by then.”

He wasn’t. When he stepped back into the room, nearly four hours had passed. Spike had stopped screaming… well, he’d stopped making noise, but his mouth was still open like he was trying to scream, and tears of agony dripped from his tightly closed eyes. Angelus moved over to the table and turned off the plug then looked down at the cage. It was smeared with blood and a puddle had formed on Spike’s low belly, some spilling down onto the floor. Spike’s attempts at screams faded into pathetic wheezing, and more tears fell, but these were tears of relief.

Angelus slid the plug out as he said conversationally, “I would have been here sooner, but I was busy.” He flicked open a bottle of lube as he opened his pants, freeing his erection. Once he’d slicked himself, he slid into Spike with a hard thrust and continued talking, “The meeting didn’t happen. Wes had something else to do, so I went out hunting instead.” He licked his lips. “Saw a pretty little thing walking home from work and followed her.” He frowned as he pulled back and thrust in hard. “Bitch wouldn’t let me in, though. Couldn’t even talk my way into her building, much less her apartment.”

He stopped thrusting and looked down at Spike. “I found another one… same story. And a third… I’m losing my edge. Back in the day, I could talk my way into the house or bed of any pretty little wench.” He reached behind him and produced a stake, showing it to Spike. “I’m thinking that’s your fault. Having you here, available anytime I want a fuck, has dulled my skills of persuasion, so…” he pressed the stake to Spike’s chest, “once last fuck then I’ll get rid of you and start again. Hopefully the next person will be more challenging and I’ll be back on my game in no time.”

Spike’s eyes widened in real fear as the point of the stake pressed into his flesh. He’d been stupid. So bloody stupid. He’d forgotten that the thrill for Angelus was in the breaking of a person, and once broken, they no longer served a purpose. His many years on the Earth must have started to rot his brain if he’d forgotten one of the most important things about his demented Sire.

Spike had been obedient – the perfect little slave – in the hopes that by doing so, someone else wouldn’t have to suffer in his place, but like pretty much every plan he’d ever concocted, it had backfired spectacularly. His final death loomed large on the horizon, and even if he was capable of speech, nothing he said would make any difference. He closed his eyes, his body jerking with every harsh thrust as he waited for the end.

Angelus was buried balls deep, his orgasm burning through him, when it happened.


	5. Let's Do This

Annoying Angel Pays Off

Chapter Five – Let’s Do This

 

Spike’s eyes shot open when the howl of completion Angelus was voicing turned to an agonized scream. Bright yellow light was beaming from the vampire’s eyes as he arched back, his body rigid with pain.

The light winked out and he slumped forward, landing on Spike with a grunt. Thankfully, the stake he still held clutched in his hand had slipped off the mark when he’d started to scream, so when he fell forward, it embedded itself into Spike’s arm instead of his heart.

Angel lay motionless for several minutes then jerked violently. He raised his head, his eyes wide as he looked down at Spike’s tear-streaked face. “Spike?” He lifted himself up, surprise coloring his features when he discovered that his cock was buried inside the blond vampire. He slid carefully out of Spike then hurriedly backed away, tucking himself into his pants as he did so, then looked with wide eyes around the room. They landed on Spike again, his face etched with horror, and he whispered, “What’s going on? Where are we?”

Spike swallowed hard and croaked out a rough whisper, “Penthouse.”

Angel’s eyes tracked over Spike from head to toe then he stepped forward and quickly started unfastening the straps and manacles holding Spike to the table. “How long?”

Spike lifted his legs out of the stirrups and carefully sat up, dropping his feet to the floor as he pulled the stake from his arm. He dropped it to the floor then massaged his throat and whispered, “Little over three months.”

“Why can’t you talk?”

Spike pointed at the plug Angelus had tossed onto a nearby cabinet then motioned to the cage he still wore. “Punishment.”

“And you lost your voice from screaming.” Spike nodded and Angel grimaced then pointed at the cage. “Take that off.”

Spike nodded and gingerly removed the cage from his mangled penis. He tossed it next to the plug and whispered, “Need blood.”

Angel stepped close to Spike and slid his hand around the back of Spike’s neck. He opened the top few buttons of his shirt with the other hand then drew Spike forward. “Feed.” Spike nodded then let his demon out, sinking his fangs gently into the offered neck. He pulled mouthfuls of blood until the hand on the back of his neck tightened then he withdrew his fangs and licked the wounds closed. Angel took a few steps back then looked him over. “You need rest so you’ll heal. We can talk later.”

Spike nodded and pushed himself off the table, wobbling a bit as he did. Angel reached out and steadied him then gasped when Spike started for the door. Spike looked over his shoulder and whispered, “Whipped before punishment.”

Angel grimaced again and nodded then motioned toward the door. “Go rest.”

“Need to find Wes first. Tell him it worked.”

“I’ll do that.”

“He won’t believe you.”

“Then I’ll bring him up and you can tell him.”

Spike nodded and started for the door again. He stopped at Angel’s whispered, “I’m sorry, William.” Spike dipped his head in acknowledgement and exited the room.

 

XXXX

Spike grumbled and batted at the hand that was gently shaking him awake. “Leave off. Tryin’ to sleep.”

Angel let go and turned to Wesley. “Maybe we should leave him alone.”

Wes gripped the cross he was holding a little tighter and shook his head. “Not until I’m sure.”

Spike cracked one eye then carefully rolled onto his back and muttered, “It’s him. The soul’s back. You can put the cross away, Percy.” He looked around the room and nodded at Gunn. “The crossbow, too, Charlie.”

Gunn lowered the crossbow slightly and asked, “You saw it happen?”

Spike nodded. “Yeah. Saw the whole light show.” He looked at Wes. “Did you find a way to do it?”

“Yes. That’s what took so long. Willow had to amend the Ritual of Restoration.”

Angel’s gaze snapped to Wes. “Amend? What did she change?”

“Your curse no longer has a loophole. It’s permanent.”

 

XXXX

Spike sighed and lowered his book then set his mug of blood on the nightstand. “For fuck’s sake, Peaches, stop brooding. I’m fine.” He sat up then turned and showed Angel the smooth, unmarred skin of his back. “See? Like it never even happened.”

Angel grimaced and continued to stare at his knees. “But it did happen. I tortured you for months, Spike.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Raped you.”

Spike rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Red’s new recipe must have added a few extra helpings of guilt. Bloody hell.” He rose from the bed and walked over to the chair Angel was sitting in, dropping to his knees in front of it. “Angelus didn’t do any permanent damage, you nit. I’m fine.”

Angel didn’t look at him. “I almost dusted you.”

“ **You** didn’t do any such thing. He did.”

Angel’s voice was pained. “How can you forgive everything so easily?”

Spike shrugged. “’Cause I know it wasn’t you. You don’t remember doin’ anything, do you?”

Angel shook his head. “No. The last thing I remember is... we were by the coffee table and I was…”

“Shaggin’ me?”

Angel shook his head. “We’d both already come and I lifted you up and...”

“Bit me.”

“Yeah.”

“Shaggin’ me gave you perfect happiness?”

“No, it wasn’t the sex, it was… knowing you were mine… that you’d given yourself to me willingly. When I bit you the first time, I could taste it in your blood, and my demon took over and just… kicked the soul out.”

“So cementing our family bond is what gave you perfect happiness?”

“Yeah.”

“And then Mr. Bug-Shaggin’ Crazy came out to play.”

Angel glanced at Spike then looked away guiltily. “Yes.”

Spike laid a hand on Angel’s knee. “I survived him, Angel, and so did everyone else. As far as I know, Angelus didn’t harm any innocents during his latest romp, so you’ve really nothin’ to feel guilty about.” He cocked his head. “Why do you suppose that is?”

Angel looked at Spike. “Why what is?”

“Why did he carry on running the firm instead of tryin’ to end the world or goin’ on a bloody rampage through LA?”

Angel shrugged. “Maybe he figured being the head of an evil law firm was a good position to be in, and considering he wasn’t free for very long the last few times he’d been out, he was trying to keep a low profile so nobody would re-soul him.”

“Could be.” Spike cocked his head. “He didn’t do anythin’ that’s gonna come back and bite us in the arse later, did he?”

“Wesley has been checking into everything he did, every decision he made since… that day, so we’ll know soon if he was putting any plans into motion. He’s supposed to present his findings at the meeting.”

Spike nodded and got to his feet. “All right. Feel like a shag?”

Angel looked up at him and sputtered, “What?”

Spike motioned toward the bed. “You. Me. A shag.”

“You want…”

“Your cock up my arse.” Angel blinked as Spike popped the buttons on his jeans and shimmied out of them before wrapping his hand around his cock. “Well? If we’re doin’ this, we need to get on with it. Your little minions will be here soon.”

“How can you want that after…”

“I’m horny, you git. Haven’t gotten my leg over since…” Angel grimaced yet again and Spike sighed… again. “Look, if you’re not interested, I could always go find Harm and have a quickie on the closest available desk.”

Angel growled and Spike dropped to his knees then slid his hands up Angel’s thighs. “You still don’t like the thought of sharin’ me, do you?”

Angel shook his head. “Not with Harmony. She’s not… I could share you with Darla or Dru because they’re family. I could probably share you with Buffy because you love her, if she’d even go for something like that, but…”

Spike snorted. “Darla’s dust, Dru’s on the other side of the planet, and Buffy thinks I’m dust, so, basically, it’s you or my left hand.” He slid that hand toward Angel’s groin and brushed his fingers across Angel’s cock. “Let’s do this.”

Angel frowned. “I still don’t know how you can want me after…”

“It’s just sex, ya knob. We’re not declarin’ our undyin’ love or anythin’. I just want a shag, and since you won’t let me shag anyone else...” Spike reached for the button on Angel’s slacks, “I’m gonna suck you a bit ‘fore you shag me raw.”

Angel groaned as Spike pulled him out then wrapped a hand around him and started stroking. “I threw out everything in… that room, so we don’t have any lube. I’m not going to take you dry, Spike.”

Spike smirked as he nodded over his shoulder at the nightstand. “There’s some in there. Few toys, too.”

Angel squeaked, “Toys?” as Spike’s mouth engulfed the head.

Spike gave a few long strokes with his tongue then raised his head. “Cock rings, cuffs, couple of paddles, a flogger, nipple clamps, plugs… you know… toys.”

Angel’s response was a long, drawn-out moan as Spike’s nose settled into the crinkly curls at the base of his cock. “Who bought them?”

Spike lifted his head with a deep chuckle, “You did. I nicked some dosh from your wallet and gave it to Wes and Fred.”

Angel blanched and he grasped Spike’s shoulders, pushing him back. “Fred!?”

Spike’s chuckle became louder as he nodded. “They were goin’ shoppin’ for their own toys, so I gave ‘em a list of things to pick up for us. They brought ‘em up this mornin’ while you were doin’ whatever you were doin’ in the conference room.”

“Wes and Fred…”

“Are together, yeah. Have been for almost two months now.”

“And they…”

“Shag. Frequently. Can’t believe you haven’t smelled it on ‘em. They reek of sex.”

“And they use…”

“Sex toys. Fred’s quite the wildcat, it would seem. Was her idea to get ‘em. I’ve never seen Percy turn that shade of red. Thought his head was gonna pop.”

Spike lowered his head back to Angel’s groin as Angel sputtered, “Sex toys? Fred?” The sputtering turned into a moan of pleasure when Spike swallowed his cock. Soon, Angel’s fingers were twined in Spike’s hair as his head bobbed, then he whimpered loudly when Spike lifted his head and sat back.

Spike got to his feet, wearing a leer as he moved to the bed and lay down on his back. He reached for his cock and started stroking as he bent his knees and planted his feet on the edge of the bed. “I’m waitin’, Peaches.”

Angel stood from the chair then slipped out of his shirt. He kicked his shoes off then stepped out of his pants and moved toward the nightstand, sliding the top drawer open. He lifted out a tube of lube and flicked the cap, squeezing a generous dollop onto his fingers, then knelt between Spike’s spread legs and slid a finger into him.

Spike’s eyes drifted shut as Angel’s fingers worked him open, his fingertips bumping Spike’s prostate on nearly every thrust. When he was prepared, Angel murmured, “On your knees,” and Spike scooted up the bed then turned over, lifting his backside. Angel crawled up behind him and grasped his hip in one hand, lining himself up with the other. He slid in with a deep groan then stilled.

Spike looked over his shoulder and growled, “Move, you ponce.” Angel started a rhythm of long, slow thrusts and Spike growled loudly, “Harder.”

Angel took a firmer grip on Spike’s hips and pulled back then thrust in hard. “Like that?”

Spike nodded. “Not lookin’ for tender and gentle. I want it rough, Angel. Make me feel it.”

Angel snarled, letting his demon out, then he went to work, slamming into Spike with vampire-powered thrusts. Spike scrabbled for purchase, finally reaching up to brace his hands against the headboard as Angel plowed into him.

Their roars of completion echoed around the penthouse, rattling the pictures on the walls in Angel’s bedroom.


	6. Visitors

Annoying Angel Pays Off

Chapter Six – Visitors

 

Spike woke on his stomach in Angel’s bed again, but he wasn’t cuffed to the headboard this time. Instead, he was restrained by Angel’s bulk pinning him to the mattress. He squirmed and muttered, “Get off me, you great lummox. You’re crushin’ me.”

Angel mumbled, “Sorry,” and rolled to one side, wrapping an arm around Spike and pulling the smaller man with him. Angel’s cock was still buried inside Spike, and the movement of their bodies was bringing it back to life.

Spike moaned quietly when Angel started rolling his hips. “Again?”

Angel scraped his fangs along Spike’s neck, causing the blond vampire to shudder. “Didn’t think you’d mind.” His hand drifted across Spike’s chest, pinching a nipple before sliding down to wrap around Spike’s reawakening cock.

Spike reached back, wrapping an arm around Angel as he thrust his hips toward Angel’s hand then back against Angel’s groin. “Don’t mind at all.”

 

XXXX

 

Wesley stepped off the elevator and paused, looking around the room. He motioned to the others to stay put then moved quietly toward Angel’s bedroom, the moans and gasps getting louder as he neared the door. He peeked in, watched the two forms writhing together for a few seconds, then turned and made his way quickly back to the elevator.

Lorne smirked at his reddened face and said quietly, “They’re still going at it, aren’t they?”

Wes nodded. “Yes.”

Fred wrapped her arms around Wesley from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. “I guess this means Angel forgot about the meeting again.”

“It would appear so, yes.”

Gunn chuckled. “From the noises we heard the last time we came up here, I’d say he’s forgotten about pretty much everything that isn’t Spike.”

Lorne reached out and punched the button on the elevator panel. “We’ll leave them be. The meeting can wait.” They rode the elevator down in amused silence.

When the doors opened on Angel’s office, four surprised gasps could barely be heard over the redhead standing just outside the elevator. “We should wait. He’ll be down soon, I’m sure. We can’t just go barging up there!”

The blonde woman trying to move toward the elevator said in a hard voice, “Get out of my way, Willow.”

Wesley stepped out of the elevator and said, “Buffy? What are you doing here?”

Willow threw an apologetic glance at Wesley. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell her. It just kind of slipped out. I left the new version of Angel’s curse lying on my desk and she found it and asked why I had it out, because as far as anybody knew, Angel still had his soul, then Dawn asked if that’s why I’d gone to LA a few weeks ago, and I tried to explain, and yeah… I kind of mentioned that Spike told you Angel’s soul was gone, and…

Buffy pushed past Willow and stepped up in front of Wesley. “I’m going up to see Spike, and I don’t think you want to try to stop me.”

Fred mumbled, “If she goes up there right now, she’ll ‘see’ him all right.”

Buffy’s gaze snapped to Fred. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Fred quailed under her intense stare and sputtered, “He and Angel are… they’re… um…busy?”

Lorne stepped forward and motioned to the couch. “How about we have a seat and wait for them to… uh… finish their private… uh… meeting.”

Buffy glanced up at the ceiling, her expression thoughtful, then she looked around at the group before focusing a hard gaze on Wesley. “They’re having sex, aren’t they?”

Wesley nodded with a resigned sigh. “Yes. There has been an… incident, and…”

Buffy moved toward the couch and dropped onto it then motioned to the chair opposite. “Make with the splainy.”

 

XXXX

 

Spike shifted, feeling pleasantly achy in all the right places, and looked over at the door. He nudged the body spooned behind him with an elbow and muttered, “You might want to wake up, Peaches. Buffy’s here and she doesn’t look happy, which usually means a broken nose for old Spike. You may want to get clear ‘fore she starts swingin’.”

Buffy stepped into the room and moved over to the chair, sitting down stiffly on the edge. “She’s not happy, but she’s pissed at both of you, and can you two please put some clothes on?”

Spike smirked and sat up, scooting up to lean against the headboard. “Why? You’ve already seen all our goodies, Slayer.”

Angel reached down and snagged the sheet that had ended up on the floor then dragged it over himself and Spike, much to Spike’s annoyance. Spike tried to remove the sheet and Angel moved it back, snarling at the younger vampire, “Leave it, boy.”

Spike shivered slightly at the command in his tone then nodded with a whisper, “Yes, Sire.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “You did the thing again, didn’t you? The bonding thing. It’s not just sex.” She focused on Angel. “You spanked him like that time in Budapest.”

Angel nodded. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes. What are you doing here?”

Buffy’s gaze settled on Spike and turned into a glare. “I came to find out why somebody didn’t bother to tell me they were still alive.” Her glare shifted to Angel. “And why somebody else didn’t tell me he’d survived and was working at this stupid law firm.”

Spike yelped, “I am not workin’ for this ponce!” Buffy’s eyes narrowed and he muttered, “I’m just shaggin’ this ponce, and I didn’t tell you because…” He sighed. “Because you didn’t mean it, Buffy.” He nodded toward Angel. “You love him, not me. Guess bein’ burned to a cinder finally burned that truth into my brain.” He took a deep breath and said in the cheeriest voice he could muster, “There’s a spot of good news, though. You two can have your happily ever after now. No more ‘happiness clause’ in the pouf’s curse. His soul’s locked down tight, so you two can shag to your heart’s content without worryin’ bout Angelus puttin’ in an appearance.” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “And on that note, I’ll get out of your hair and leave you to it.”

Angel and Buffy spoke at the same time.

Angel said, “Don’t move, boy.”

Buffy said, “Why can’t I love both of you?”

Spike froze, both from the Sire’s command and because of Buffy’s words. “You… what?”

Angel sat up. “What did you say?”

Buffy looked down at her knees then squared her shoulders and faced the two vampires on the bed. “I love both of you.”

Nobody moved or spoke for several seconds then Spike shook his head. “No, you don’t. I’ll just be goin’ now.”

“I told you not to move, boy.”

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the blond. “What he said.”

Spike turned and slumped against the headboard, frowning at Angel when he flipped the sheet back over Spike’s nakedness. “I’ll just sit here then, shall I? Good a spot as any to keep me in while the pair of you shag each other blind, I suppose.” Spike leaned his head back and closed his eyes with a muttered, “Can’t believe you’re gonna make me witness this, you git. You know how I feel ‘bout her.”

Angel sighed. “She said she loves both of us, you idiot.”

Spike chuckled bitterly. “No, she doesn’t.”

Buffy stood and stomped toward the bed then reached down and poked Spike in the chest. “Stop telling me how I feel! I love you, dummy, and I love Angel. I love BOTH of you.”

Spike looked up at her wearing an incredulous expression. “Right. So how’s this gonna work then? You plannin’ to shag us both at the same time? Set up some sort of schedule? Have us draw straws? And what if we don’t want to share you? You know how we are, always fightin’ over the stupidest things. How do you think we’re gonna behave when we have to share the most important thing in either of our sorry lives?”

Angel said quietly, “We won’t be sharing Buffy.” Angel looked at Buffy and said, “I need to talk to you.” He glanced at Spike. “Alone.”

Buffy looked from Angel to Spike and back again, her eyes narrowing. “I don’t think you want to make me choose, Angel.”

“I’m not. Can we just talk? Please?”

Buffy frowned then nodded toward the living room. “Uh… okay. I’ll wait for you out there.” She reached out and gently cupped Spike’s cheek then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I missed you, Spike. I’m glad you’re back.”

Spike watched her walk out of the room with a look of awe on his face then he turned to Angel. “What the bloody hell are you playin’ at, Peaches? If you hurt her, I swear…”

Angel snapped, “Just stay here. I’ll talk to you after I’ve talked to Buffy.” Spike huffed and looked like he was about to protest and Angel snarled, “Do I need to make it a command, William?”

Spike shook his head, his expression sullen. “No.” Angel stood then walked over and retrieved his pants off the floor. He put them on then picked up his shirt and turned toward the door. Just as he was about to step through, Spike asked, “Is it all right if I watch a bit of telly, Sire? I’d like to try to drown out the sound of you two shaggin’.”

“Watch whatever you want, but we’re not going to have sex, Spike. I just need to talk to her.”

Spike grumbled under his breath, “Yeah. Talk. Right.”

Angel rolled his eyes then stepped through the door and pulled it shut behind him.


	7. Talking.  Just Talking

Annoying Angel Pays Off

Chapter Seven – Talking. Just Talking

 

When Angel stepped into the living room, Buffy stepped toward him and pulled him into a hug then she lifted her face and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the mouth. “I missed you, too, Angel.”

Angel smiled slightly then nodded toward the couch. “Let’s talk.”

Buffy let him go then sat down. Spike’s duster was draped over the arm of the couch and she started running her fingers over it as Angel took a seat in the chair and leaned back with a tired sigh. Buffy looked over at him and asked, “How long have you two… been together?”

“We’re not… together. It’s a vampire thing that’s hard to explain.”

“Try.”

Angel sighed then sat up and looked over at Buffy. “I’m his Sire. He’s my Childe. He… when we…”

“I thought Drusilla was his Sire.”

“She is, technically. She turned him, but… I trained him. Dru wasn’t capable of that, so, in essence, I’m his Sire.”

“That’s why he does what you say?”

“He doesn’t, not all the time. It’s Spike. If I want him to obey without question, I have to use what’s called a Sire’s command. That’s… it has something to do with the tone of my voice. My demon comes through more, and since my demon is above his in the family hierarchy… his demon obeys mine. What we did a few months ago…”

“The spanking thing?”

“Yeah… it’s sort of a ritual, but not really. Family members share a bond, but it can weaken over time. What we did made it stronger. His demon submitted to mine.”

“Okay. Vampires bond through kinky sex.”

Angel chuckled. “Well… yeah, and when he submitted, my demon… took possession isn’t really the right… he can still do what he wants, go where he wants, but…”

“Since the bond thing is mostly based on sex, he can only have sex with you.”

“Not exactly. My demon will share him with other family members…”

“But not me. You’re telling me I can’t have him.”

“No, Spike loves you, which means my demon will share him with you.”

“But you don’t think Spike will want to share me with you.”

“He probably wouldn’t, although if I commanded it, he’d have no choice.” Angel tipped his head back with a grimace. “This isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about. I mean, it is, but… I need to tell you something, and…” he lifted his head and took a deep breath, “I don’t know how to say it without hurting you.”

Buffy stared at him, searching his face, then she gasped as realization hit. “You don’t love me anymore.”

Angel raised a placating hand. “It’s not that I don’t love you, Buffy, I do, it’s just… I’m not **in** love with you. I care about you, what happens to you, if you’re happy, but…”

“Your heart belongs to someone else.”

“Yes, and I think yours does, too.” Angel nodded toward the bedroom. “And he’s in there.” He leaned forward. “If you really think about it, how you feel about me now…”

Buffy looked down at her lap for several seconds then raised her head. “I love you, but I’m not in love with you.” She smiled slightly. “Your heart doesn’t belong to Spike, too, does it? Because that would be awkward.”

Angel chuckled. “No. I care about him, but…”

“He drives you crazy.”

“Yeah, he does, but after what’s happened, he doesn’t drive me as crazy as he used to. The bonding…”

“Did what it was supposed to do. It brought you two closer together.”

“Yes, and I don’t want to lose that again.”

“So, when you said your demon would share him with me, you meant that you’d be with Spike while I’m with Spike.”

“It wouldn’t be like Spike and I were dating, and he can go to England with you if he wants, but I’d need him to visit me every few months…”

“To have kinky vampire bonding sex.”

Angel nodded. “Yes. Is that something you think you could handle?”

Buffy pulled the duster into her lap as she thought about it. After several minutes she said, “I think so. I mean, I was all set to have us be some sort of weird triangle – The Slayer and her two vampires – which we still kind of will be, but there’ll only be two sides connected instead of all three.”

“It’s not going to bother you when Spike comes over here? Knowing what we’re doing?”

“Nope, because I’m coming with him and you’re gonna let me watch.”

Angel laughed. “Spike said you’d want to.”

Buffy smirked. “There could be oil of some kind involved.” She laughed at Angel’s expression then asked, “Don’t you think we should ask Spike what he wants? What if he’s not okay with all this?”

“We’ll ask him, but as long as you’re on board, I don’t think he’ll have a problem with it. I just wanted to make sure you understood what’s happened.”

“Okay.” Buffy put the duster back on the arm of the couch and stood up. “Let’s go talk to Spike.” They started for the bedroom and Buffy asked, “Who does your heart belong to?”

Angel smiled sadly. “You won’t believe it.”

“Try me.”

“Cordelia.”

 

XXXX

 

Spike leaned forward, straining to hear what was going on in the living room, but could only hear vague murmurs. He slumped back against the headboard then sat up again, snagging a pillow to put behind his back. He grabbed Angel’s pillow, too, punching it down, then leaned against them and scrubbed his hands over his face as he muttered under his breath, “Bloody poofter better not send her away.” He dropped his hands and stared at the door. “Better not take my girl, either.”

He slid down until his head rested on the pillows then sighed. “Is she really my girl, though? Does she really love me?” He fixed his gaze on the door and waited.

Spike jumped slightly when the door opened and Buffy walked in. She headed straight for him and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to take one of his hands in hers. Spike looked down at her hand then up at her face. He glanced at Angel, who was leaning on the wall just inside the door then looked back at Buffy. “So… this is goodbye then, I take it.”

Buffy squeezed his hand. “That depends on what you want, Spike.” She nodded at Angel. “If you want to stay here with Angel, you can. If you want to come to England with me, you can. Or you can go… wherever. It’s up to you.”

“Before I answer that, tell me what happened out there. What’d you two talk about?”

Buffy looked down at their hands then back up at Spike’s face. “Angel explained about the bonding thing, and… that he’s not in love with me anymore.”

Spike snarled at Angel, “I told you not to hurt her!”

Angel shook his head. “I didn’t. She’s not in love with me, either. She’s in love with you, you idiot.”

Spike switched his gaze to Buffy. “You are?”

She smiled. “Yes, you dork. I’ve only said it like five times since I got here.”

“And you want me to jump across the pond with you? Try to make a go of this? Us?”

“Yeah, Spike. I love you.”

Spike beamed a smile at her then looked over at Angel. “And you’ll let me go?”

“I can’t make you stay here, Spike.” Spike cocked an eyebrow and Angel looked away guiltily. “Well, I could, but I’m not going to. If you want to go, you can go.”

Buffy rubbed her thumb across the back of Spike’s hand. “But he wants you to come back every few months to… do the kinky vampire sex thing.”

Spike’s gaze snapped to Buffy and he peered at her intently then asked quietly, “You’re all right with that, luv?”

She nodded, her cheeks turning slightly pink. “Yeah, as long as I get to watch.”

Spike burst out laughing and pointed a finger at Angel. “Didn’t I tell you? Makes her hot.”

Angel pushed off the wall and started toward the bathroom. “Then she’s in luck.” Buffy and Spike watched him strip out of his shirt as he walked. “It’s been almost four months, Spike. I’m going to shower, then you’re going to shower, then we’re going to, as Buffy puts it, ‘do the kinky vampire sex thing’ before you leave.”

 

XXXX

 

Angel stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and rolled his eyes. “I can’t leave you two alone for any length of time, can I?”

Spike lifted his head away from Buffy’s breast and smiled over at Angel. “She asked me to explain what was gonna happen and, well…”

Angel tossed the towel he’d been using on his hair onto the bed. “It made her hot.”

Buffy snagged her shirt off the headboard and tugged it over her head. “Yeah.” She climbed off Spike’s lap and moved to the chair then waved at the bathroom. “Go shower, Spike.”

Spike slid off the bed and stood up, proudly displaying his hard cock as he walked around the bed. He leaned close to Angel and said, “She’d be more comfortable if you found her a robe or somethin’ to wear while we’re… bonding.”

Angel nodded. “All right.”

Spike went into the bathroom while Angel walked over to the closet, coming out a few seconds later with a dark blue bathrobe. He handed it to Buffy. “Spike said you’d be more comfortable in this.” He motioned to the living room. “I’ll go out there while you change.”

Buffy smirked. “You’ve seen me, Angel.”

He nodded. “Yeah, but…” He motioned from himself to Buffy. “We’re not together. I can be naked with Spike, and you can be naked with Spike, but we…” he motioned between them, “can’t be naked with each other.”

“Why?”

Angel sighed. “Because… when Spike was newly turned, Angelus used to torment him by forcing him to watch while he had sex with Drusilla and by having Drusilla whenever Spike wasn’t around. Spike loved Dru, and…”

“You don’t want to take the chance that Spike would be hurt by us…” she made the same motion Angel had, “being naked around each other behind his back.”

“Yes.”

“But me watching you two is okay?”

“Yeah, watching is fine, and you could join in, if you want, but you’d need my express invitation. And you’d only be able to… uh…”

“Touch Spike, because if you and I interacted at all then…”

“It would hurt him.”

“Okay. I’ll just watch this time, but maybe next time…” Angel smirked knowingly and she blushed then pointed at the door. “Shut up and go away so I can change.”

 

XXXX

 

Spike shifted again and Buffy smirked over at him. “Is there something wrong with your seat, Spike?”

Spike shot her a glare then leaned close and whispered, “My bum hurts.”

Buffy lifted a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. “Angel did spank you pretty hard… among other things.”

Spike nodded toward the back of the plane. “There’s a bedroom back there. Care to have a lie down with me?”

Buffy blushed and shot a glance at where Spike had indicated then whispered, “But what about…” She motioned to the other occupant of the plane.

Spike glanced at Willow then smirked at Buffy. “I was only talkin’ ‘bout havin’ a rest, pet, but if you’ve other ideas…”

Willow chuckled quietly then lifted her bag from the floor and started digging in it. “Go join the Mile-High Club, Buffy. I have some headphones in here somewhere.”

Spike grinned as he got to his feet and Buffy followed him, taking his hand tightly in hers. He started for the back of the plane, his grin widening as he thought, ‘I finally have my girl. Took a bit of time and was more than a bit painful, but I knew annoyin’ Angel would pay off in the end.’


End file.
